Hero
by Beginner0048
Summary: [Superhero AU] At her engagement party, Miyuki met Sasaki Kumi, a successful lawyer who devoted her career to the legality of superheroes; and the two hit it off instantly. Also, she encountered a quirky vigilante named Trigger Happy. Subsequent events led Miyuki to the secrets of these two seemingly contrasting characters (I know my summary sucks so please get on with the story)


Hero

Chapter 1.

Miyuki really hated her life right now. Ever since she was born, she had been stuck to a pre-arranged marriage, thus many of her dreams could not be completed. Her father had taught her that it was her duty to serve the Rokujo family, even if it meant sacrificing her own freedom and wishes for it. Sometimes, Miyuki envied her close friend Hanazono Shizuma. Shizuma was born into a prestigious family too, but she didn't have to go through all the hell that Miyuki had to.

Back to the present, Miyuki was at her own (official) engagement party. The party was held in her name, however, most of the guests were potential business partners of her father or father-in-law. Of course they did bring along their daughters, but these young ladies were stereotypical rich bitches whose main purpose in life was to trash-talk others behind their back. Her fiancé was taking his chance to flirt with some bimbos across the hall. In short, the main woman of the event was left alone to her devices. And Shizuma, being herself, hadn't been here yet

Speaking of which, the heiress of the Hanazono family had mentioned bringing along a friend. This piece of information intrigued Miyuki. To be able to go to this party, one had to belong to the upper tier of the social ladder; on the other hand, she had never seen Shizuma hanging out with any of the elites, at least those that she had known.

Suddenly, a white limousine with several small glittering silver stars on the side pulled up in front of the glamorous Grand Hotel owned by Mr. Rokujo. Miyuki could have squealed in glee if she wasn't a refined lady – it was Shizuma's signature transportation. Finally, someone was here to rescue her from boredom.

The door of the vehicle opened, revealing a young attractive woman with lustrous silver hair dressed in a black backless evening gown – Miyuki's best friend, Hanazono Shizuma. Following her out of the car was another young woman. This woman had short shaggy brown hair tied in a small ponytail, dressed in an apparently expensive tailored black tuxedo, white crisp shirt and a gold-navy-striped tie. Unexpectedly, Miyuki found the woman familiar, but couldn't recalled where had she seen her. Then it dawned on Miyuki: the woman accompanying Shizuma was Sasaki Kumi, a very successful lawyer. She was renowned to have defeated even the grandmasters at the early age of 22 as a law student. But what truly built her fame was the unwritten law that Sasaki Kumi only worked for superheroes. For example, when they accidentally blew up important buildings or hospitalized minor henchmen, Sasaki-san would be their number 1 choice to protect their right ( or at least to lessen their sentences). Some of the superheroes were super rich, and the lawyer would earn a lot for each time she went to the course. If this was the case, then it would not be a big surprise that Shizuma knew Sasaki-san; because under the alias White Star, Shizuma had blown up mount Fuji for more than once.

The moment the two stepped out of the limo, press correspondents surrounded and bombarded them with questions.

"Sasaki-san, is it true that you're involved in a relationship with Kizaki Yuuri-san aka the superheroine Multi-girl?"

"Hanazono-san, is White Star facing a suspension from action due to what happened at the Fukushima incident? It appears that the Government cabinet is furious about that.;

"Sasaki-san…"

"Hanazono-san…"

Annoyed at the questions aimed at them, the famous lawyer grabbed the nearest mike and replied.

"No, there's nothing going on between me and Kizaki-san. She's too busy being both a national idol and superheroine at the same time, just like I'm busy with my profession; furthermore, I'm not a lolicon, so I won't date a 16-year-old girl. And no, White Star will still be active, unless the Prime Minister wants the Electrocutor to steal the nation's electricity. Now, if you all excuse me, we are at a friend's engagement and we would like to enjoy it without any interruption, thank you very much."

After the short speech, Sasaki coolly returned the mike, linked arms with Shizuma and entered the venue before the news hounds could get the chance to ask more awkward questions. The silver-haired beauty made a beeline straight for the awfully upset Miyuki.

"I thought you decided not to come anymore." Miyuki joked.

"Almost. But then I thought that if I did that you'd die from missing me so much." Shizuma said, making Miyuki pout. "Anyway, let me introduce you to a good friend of mine. Actually, you might have recognized her, but still… this is Sasaki Kumi, the most talented lawyer in Tokyo, no, in Japan."

"Ah, Shizuma-chan, you're like that again. I'm not that good, you know." Sasaki said, embarrassed. But Shizuma paid no attention to that.

"Kumi-han, this is my best friend Rokujo Miyuki."

"Please, just call me Miyuki, since we're Shizuma's close friends after all." Miyuki said.

"Only if you call me by my name as well."

"Alright, nice to see you get along well, but I have to search for some entertainment first." Shizuma said and headed for the cocktail bar. "If you know what I mean." She added a suggestive wink, and with that, she was off, leaving Miyuki with Kumi.

"So… how does it feel like to defend the defender?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"Simply fantastic… just like meeting you itself." Kumi said. "It's very pressuring and dangerous, though. I have my name in the 'Wanted' list of most major criminals, to be honest. Not that I'm boasting about it, though."

"Kumi-han, you're totally different from what I see on TV or newspaper. They said you're a serious, cold-to-the-freezing-point person. I think you're rather charming and friendly."

"Thank you, Miyuki-chan, but they do have a point - I'm like that when I appear at court. It's… like… a version of me just for work." Kumi laughed. "But when I'm off work, I never read nor watch the news, that's why I don't think that I'm serious."

"Somehow, I think that the news is a part of your hobby." Said the bride-to-be.

"Oh, please, I'm not that boring. I update the news at work only."

"So what do you do in your free time?"

"I go to idol groups' concerts, you know, those 'idols-you-can-meet' groups who hold concerts every night at their theatre. I don't go very often, but when I have the chance, definitely I won't miss. You can say I'm a big wota."

At this point, Kumi's phone ring, and the idol-fanatic excused herself to answer it. She went out side of the lobby, onto the street and went out of sight in a few minutes.

After Kumi had gone completely, a large group of men dressed in black bodysuits and ski-masks, armed with several types of gun barged into the place: some from the front door, others from the higher floors and back doors. They held the guest hostage, just as a strange creature entered the venue. It had the upper body of a grown man, and the lower body of a very large snake; and it reached about 2.5 meters in length.

"Alright!" the snake-man said. "One of the guestsss here is holding a sssspecial item that I've been ssssearching for a long time. Hand it over, and nobody will get hurtsss" he hissed.

Somebody threw a shoe at his head from behind: "Yep, nobody gets hurt, except you, Anaconda."

Anaconda hissed in pain as he turned around and face a woman dressed in black combat fatigues, black trench coat and black cavalry hat with a single white plume and one side of the brim pinned up. A black eye-mask draped across her face, concealing her true identity. The vigilante was armed with two tommy guns, six automatic pistols and a shotgun strapped to her back.

"Trigger Happy, it'ssss you again. Thisss time I will get rid of you for sssure."

"Someone had forgotten how the last encounter had turned out, eh?" White Star appeared behind Trigger Happy, already in her white spandex costume and short green cape. "Don't bother with the guests. Because I believe you're looking for this."

White Star held out a silvery cube the size of a Rubik's cube. Anaconda's eyes glinted dangerously as he recognized it.

"Hand it over, before I turn all the hostage into Swiss cheese." He threatened. "I have 120 men with me today."

"Only 120?" Trigger Happy mocked. "Give me 480 and I still can turn you into Swiss cheese instead. How does THAT sound, Whine-conda?"

To demonstrate her point, Trigger Happy fired her guns at the henchmen, managing to shoot of their firearms. No bullet traces could be seen, no hostages got caught in the crossfire.

"You're always the same. Quicker on the trigger." White Star commented.

"It's a instinct." Trigger Happy replied. "Protect the guests. I'll handle Reptile here."

"Hey, my name's Anaconda." The villain shouted and coiled his snake parts, making a spring, and charged at Trigger Happy. Unfazed, she calmly dropped her submachine guns and drew her shotgun, aiming straight at Anaconda's face: "BAM!"

The hybrid terrorist roard in great agony as his nose and part of his face was torn off by the powerful shot.

"You broke my nose, bitch." He panted angrily.

"Oh, sorry your nose was so flat I can't see it." The gunslinger teased.

"You sadist! It hurts!"

"I know, bullets made out of condensed air are more devastating than normal bullets. But I warned you that you'd get hurt, right? Don't blame me" Trigger Happy shrugged.

Wanting to avenge his nose, Anaconda launched himself at Trigger Happy, but instead fell into a dimensional portal that White Star had just created that moment.

"The quality of second-grade villians is drecreasing." White Star said, shaking her head. Trigger Happy nodded solemnly. "Falling right into our prison like that."

The two heroines helped control the crowd as agents of T.A.S.E.R – the Tactical Anti-terrorist Special Emergency Response – apprehend the unlucky underlings.

"We wish to speak to your Director." White Star said to a nearby agent after they had dispersed the crowd. "About the 'thing'.'

"Very well, White Star-san. Agent Miura will take you back to HQ. His car is over there, that black Audi." The unknown agent said.

Trigger Happy and White Star nodded at each other, and they got into Miura's car, taking with them the item that Anaconda wanted so badly, unaware of its full power.


End file.
